


Blown in the Box

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for 's prompt #441: Blow.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blown in the Box

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for 's prompt #441: Blow.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Blown in the Box

~

“Ugh, you’re so infuriating!” Harry shouted. 

Severus sneered. “And you’re ridiculous!” 

“Yeah?” Harry snapped. “Well...blow me!” 

Severus moved so fast Harry barely saw him, slamming him up against the back of the private box and smirking as he sank to his knees. “As you wish,” he purred before ripping open Harry’s flies and swallowing his cock to the root. 

Harry didn’t last long, not with the perfect suction and moisture of Severus’ mouth around him. Within a minute, he was arching, spilling down Severus’ throat. 

“Fuck,” he moaned as Severus stood up.

Severus hummed. “That, too, can be arranged.” 

~

Harry gasped, scrabbling at the wall as Severus’ thick length thrust slowly inside him. He’d had no warning before Severus had spun him around, shoved his trousers and pants down to his knees, and slid between his parted cheeks. 

Severus had barely prepared him, and there was some pain, but not enough to dim Harry’s pleasure. 

“God, Severus,” Harry begged. “Faster...harder--” 

Severus growled, speeding up, and in mere moments, shuddered through his own orgasm. Both breathless, they sank to the floor.

“You blew me in Arthur’s private box.” 

Severus chuckled. “Yes.” 

“He’ll kill us.” 

“Only if he finds out.” 

~

After cleaning thoroughly, they approached the window to find the Quidditch match was over. 

“Shit!” said Harry. “The Cannons won!” He groaned. “Ron will expect a blow-by-blow of what happened.” 

“Hopefully you’ll edit out certain bits,” murmured Severus. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I meant the game. He’ll never forgive me.” 

“Make something up,” said Severus. 

“He’ll know.” 

Severus nodded towards the announcer’s box. “There are transcripts available.” 

“Good idea.” Harry frowned. “Why are you suddenly being nice? You didn’t want to come in the first place.”

Severus hummed. “I’ve changed my mind. After all, our time here was quite enjoyable.” 

~


End file.
